Una noche con Roronoa Zoro
by AishaUchiha
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como sería encontrarte con Roronoa Zoro en un baile de máscaras? Si quieres vivirlo, este es tu fic. "Reto auto-impuesto: Poner al lector como protagonista". One-shot. POR FAVOR LEER CREDITOS.


"**Una Noche con Roronoa Zoro"**

_**Reto auto-impuesto: **__Historia escrita en primera persona, para que ustedes, lectores, disfruten de lo que sería una noche con este (a mi parecer) genial personaje. Pueden imaginar que el protagonista son ustedes o la pareja que querríais para él. Tanto chico como chica, ya que no llego a utilizar géneros. Si es así comunicádmelo para corregirlo._

**Serie: **One piece.

**1º persona.**

**AU.**

**Ration K.**

.

.

.

Estaba en un baile de máscaras. Una de las tantas fiestas de la empresa de mi padre donde yo también tenía que acudir. Por lo cual yo también tenía una máscara y un traje que no suelo llevar. Y el aburrimiento me estaba matando, no parecía haber nada interesante… hasta que llegó él.

Vestía un traje completo, verde oscuro casi negro, y también llevaba una máscara negra, acabada por un lateral con la cabeza de un dragón oriental. Dejando al descubierto un poco de su pelo verde. Supe quién era por la compañía, pues un chico rubio que iba tras las mujeres y uno moreno que iba tras el banquete delataban a quién se quedaba en medio; pero sobretodo lo supe por un gesto en particular.

Sonreí cuando lo vi intentar apoyar su brazo en el costado derecho, como si ahí hubiera algo. Roronoa Zoro estaba a unos metros de mí y mi corazón se aceleró. Era un actor consagrado en la industria de las series. Había pasado tantos años trabajando en la serie de _"One Piece"_ que se le habían pegado las manías, de ahí que intentara apoyarse en unas inexistentes espadas.

Ahora mi reto era llamar su atención. ¿Cómo se supone que lo lograría, con un ser tan apático como lo era él? Incluyendo que mi cuerpo estaba nervioso en ese momento. Sentía las piernas temblarme incontrolablemente, después de todo tenía a un actor que admiraba a unos pocos metros de mí.

Me sonrojé un poco al pensarlo, pero tampoco hice nada, solo lo observaba desde lejos mientras trazaba posibles planes para acercarme a él.

Se había acomodado, apoyado en una de las columnas del salón donde estábamos y bostezó. Sonreí inevitablemente, tiene sueño, así es él. Por suerte nadie parecía querer acercársele. También es verdad, que si no supiera quién era, me hubiera fijado más en el aura que desprendía y por el que nadie se acercaba a él. Ese tipo de aura que te decía "Ni se te ocurra acercarte soy peligroso"

Saqué la conclusión de que yo era masoquista, pues quería acercármele a cualquier coste.

Por fin, vi mi oportunidad cuando empezó a sonar una canción conocida para mis oídos. Me levanté de mi lugar con la decisión de acercarme a él. Pero mi padre, que estaba entre la gente, en cuanto me vio, me apartó a un grupo cercano a menos de cinco pasos de mi objetivo. Tan cerca, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo…

Intenté poner buena cara, pero por dentro estaba maldiciendo el no saber esquivar bien a las personas. Por eso había acabado en ese grupillo de alta clase y no presentándome ante Zoro.

De pronto, otra idea surgió en mi mente cuando sentí los besos, de los saludos de los invitados de mi padre, en mis mejillas. Sonreí y fui pasando de uno en uno, besándolos para saludarlos hasta llegar al peliverde de la columna. Con todo el coraje que reuní, adelante mi mano delante suya con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, soy… - paré juguetonamente la frase – oh, es verdad es un baile de máscaras, no te lo puedo decir.

Por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos me miró impasible. ¿Había hecho bien, había hecho mal? Intenté no suspirar de alivio cuando vi su mano adelantarse hasta estrechar la mía.

\- Buenas tardes… persona desconocida.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al oírlo referirse a mí. Temía que mis latidos se oyeran a esa distancia. ¿Y ahora qué? Segunda parte del plan. Tiré de su mano un poco y fui a besar su mejilla. Pero me empujaron desde atrás y trastabillé, chocando levemente mis labios con los suyos.

Me estaba mareando, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Miré hacia arriba (él era más alto que yo) pero por la máscara no sabía exactamente cuál era su expresión. Bien podía estar enfadado o bien podía estar con una ceja alzada de curiosidad.

\- Y ahora – sonó una voz por los altavoces del salón – vamos a hacer un juego, tenéis que bailar con la persona que esté más al lado vuestro.

Lo miré con la sangre corriendo por mi cara, seguramente roja. Y miré nuestras manos, todavía estrechadas ¿eh? Me sorprendí.

\- Tch… - lo oí chasquear la lengua a la vez que se separaba de la columna y sin soltar la mano me llevaba a la pista.

\- ¿Eh, porque? – pregunté. La impresión en mí era demasiado patente.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música nos colocamos para bailar. Me coloqué de forma mecánica, pues no tenía idea de cómo se bailaba aquello.

\- Estoy aburrido – soltó de repente y supe que se refería a mi pregunta anterior que creí que nunca contestaría.

Su mano en mi cintura, mi mano en su cuello y las otras dos manos entrelazadas. ¿De verdad estaba bailando con él? Mis latidos iban demasiado rápido, pensaba que en cualquier momento entraría en colapso antes de poder siquiera disfrutar del baile en sí.

Pero todo pasó bien, el baile iba avanzando y yo parecía estar dentro de un sueño. Sus ojos fijos en los míos y los pies al compás de la música. Justo antes de terminar, me acerqué a su oreja y me salió algo parecido a un ronroneo. Me sonrojé al instante, eso no era lo que quería hacer.

Pero la música cesó, y con eso me tuve que separar de nuevo de él. No sabiendo nada de su presencia durante el resto de la velada.

No quedaba mucho para terminar. Yo estaba en la columna donde lo vi al principio, con la espalda apoyada en ella rememorando el cálido y efímero baile. Cuando una tarjeta pasó volando delante de mí aterrizando en mis pies. Me agaché a recogerla y la leí.

_ \- Dojo Midori_ – con sorpresa mi mirada fue hacia los lados pero la gente circulaba de forma rápida a la salida. Giré la tarjeta por curiosidad, solían estar en blanco, pero dio la casualidad que esta no. Sonreí al leer lo que ponía con bolígrafo – Por si algún día quieres aprender el manejo de la espada, neko. – me sonrojé por lo último.

Podría volver a verlo.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a esta locura que se me ocurrió por un sueño que tuve! x3 Por una vez que sueño con Zoro y sueño algo así, no me disgusta del todo -/- **

**En fin, espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión si os gusta como si no, por si algún día vuelvo a intentar algo así saber en lo que tengo que corregir owo. Muchas gracias por vuestra atención. **

**Neko-kisses. **


End file.
